Scarab Dragon
The Scarab Dragon is an epic dragon of the Treasure element. Appearance The scarab dragon, while quite regal, is also quite odd. Instead of having scales, they have a hard, metallic exoskeleton, which are adorned with green and red gems. While their wings appear to be made of feathers, they are actually entirely made of thin plates. They have gorgeous blue stripes on their tail, which almost appear to be made of crystal. Abilities Weapons Scarab dragons' '''have sharp claws and hook-like feet, allowing them to easily swoop down and grab unsuspecting foes. Defenses While the orbs '''scarab dragons '''hold have no attacking purpose, '''scarab dragons '''often act as if the orb they wield has great power, scaring away possible enemies. Other Abilities '''Scarab dragons '''can make the gems on their body, as well as their orb, flicker with small bursts of Argentomancy. Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses To allow for flight, the plates that make up the '''scarab dragons wings are very fragile, and even a single dent can render a scarab dragon flightless. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home Anywhere with lots of treasure and sparkly things. Sheltering/Nesting Scarab dragons string together nests out of the shiniest, most sparkly things they can find, such as crystals, necklaces, trinkets, ribbons, etc. Diet TBA Lifestyle Behavior and Personality TBA Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards Scarab dragons adults are neutral towards wizards; however, juveniles will often steal jewelry. Because of this, DDLA has ranked them 1.5. When in a park Breeding Scarab dragons can be bred by breeding a Gold Dragon and a Loot Dragon together. Habitats Scarab dragons can only be placed in Treasure habitats and Omnitats. How to care for The shinier the habitat, the happier the scarab dragon! It's suggested for wizards to try placing whatever shiny baubles they may have inside a scarab dragons' '''habitat. Favorite Treat '''Scarab dragons do not judge treats by taste, but by how glittery they are. Because of this, they love treats like Berry Bauble, Blushrooms, and Star Pods. Life Cycle Mating Scarab dragon females will pick the mate with the biggest and shiniest orb. After mating, the scarab dragon male leaves. Birth Scarab dragons have a gestation cycle of only over ten hours, which they spend preparing a nest. Then, they lay a huge cluster of eggs. Infancy Scarab dragons have very uneventful infancy, in which they live in their nest as their mother collects food for them to eat. Adolescence Scarab dragons, soon as they grow old enough, will take apart their nest, keeping it's components, and then swarm towns, stealing any jewelry or trinkets they find. Adulthood Scarab dragons mellow out once they reach adulthood, using the accessories they collected as juveniles to make their own nests. Life Span Scarab dragons do not have very long lives, dying as soon as their children reach adolescence. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Scarab dragons were named after a baby scarab dragon's general shape and posture, which resembled that of a scarab beetle. Magic TBA Notable Dragons TBA Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Treasure Category:Limited Category:Epic Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Desert of Gau